


Sleep time

by Bowiegirl47



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Protective Din Djarin, Reader-Insert, Sort Of, Stargazing, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Very fluffy, baby's name is bean, i don't know what to tag, lullaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiegirl47/pseuds/Bowiegirl47
Summary: Din hires you to take care of the kid and to patch him up. Falling in love of you was just a consequence of that.Just cute little snapshots focused on you trying to get the kid to sleep, because let's be honest, that is probably one of the last worries Din has.-----------------------------------------Started off as cute little snapshots but has evolved into a love story between you and Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 378





	1. Lullaby

Din watched you rock the child back and forth. "Come on, Bean. You need sleep," you cooed, causing Din to snort at the name. It was one of the first things you had insisted upon when you came aboard.

("Aww, he's so cute," you cooed as you scooped the little green child up. He had immediately taken a liking to you, giggling and cooing back. "What's his name?"

Din shrugged, thankfully for his helmet so you couldn't see his sheepish expression. "Doesn't have one," he admitted. Din almost laughed at how your jaw dropped.

"He doesn't have a name? Then what do you call him?"

"Kid, you, womp rat," Din listed off with a smile. The child giggled at the names.

You scrunched your face up in concentration before smiling. "I'm going to call him Bean," you declared. 

"Bean?"

You gave Din a nod. "Cause he looks like a little bean!")

Din shook his head and smiled at the memory. You had ran into his life, quite literally as you had smacked into him at a market, causing him to drop all of the things he had gathered. You had noticed all the baby stuff and had politely asked about his child as you helped him gather the fallen items. Of course, that's when the bounty that Din had been looking for had spotted him and started shooting out into the crowd. Din had protected you as he shot back at the man before shooting him dead. One of the shots had grazed his side as he could feel the blood soaking into his shirt. You immediately whipped out some bacta spray from your pocket and sprayed it on the wound. 

"Maybe you should start carrying some of this around," you teased. 

"Why do you?" he shot back. 

"I use to be a medic," you told him with a smile. "Here, take it. It seems like you need it more than I do," you said and pushed it into his hand. Din didn't know what came over him, but he found himself saying, "How are you with kids?"

The rest is history they would say. You had been on the Crest for about 3 months now, patching him up when he needed, and taking care of the little one when he went out to get bounties. It seemed to be the perfect arrangement. You even fixed parts of the Crest at times saying you had been on enough ships to pick up a thing or two. 

But the biggest thing Din was happy to have you for was to put Bean to sleep. He was all cute looks and smiles, but when it was time to put him to bed, he turned into a little monster. And when that little monster can throw things around with a flick of his hand, it can be difficult. But somehow you had taken it all in stride, never once flinching at the chaos or losing your patience. You would rock him for hours until he finally collapsed. That didn't stop you however from trying everything in the universe to get him to fall asleep faster.

"How about we try something real simple," you murmured as you continued to rock Bean. Din waited to see what you would do as he cleaned his blaster when you softly started to sing. It wasn't a lullaby that he recognized, but he admired how it seemed to compliment your voice. And it seemed to work on the kid. He stopped fussing and stared up at you with wide eyes. You chuckled slightly, but you continued to sing and softly rock him. Before you had finished, Bean was fast asleep. Your face broke out in a bright smile before looking up at Din. Din wondered why his heart clench at that smile.


	2. Stargazing

It had been 8 months since you came aboard, and Din could see that you felt more comfortable on the ship. One of those signs was your casual touches. You were one of those touchy-feely people, and Din wasn't use to that type of person. The first time you had touched his shoulder when you entered the cockpit, he jumped a foot in the air. You drew your hand away like you had been burned, and you didn't touch him for weeks. But he had quickly got use to those little touches, and he even found himself looking forward to those "Thank Maker, you're okay" hugs you would give him when he would return with a bounty.

And the kid was getting on a schedule finally, another thing you had insisted upon. You would rock him and sing to him, and Bean would be out like a light. Of course, that didn't always work. Just like any child, he would fight sleep, and you would have to come up with another way to lull him to sleep.

You announced your presence to Din by laying a hand on his shoulder as you entered the cockpit like you normally did. Obviously he had heard your feet on the metal ladder, but it was thoughtfully. And he liked your little touches that filled him with warmth. 

"Look at the stars, Bean," you said and sat in the co-pilot seat with Bean in your lap. 

"Not wanting to sleep?" Din asked without turning around. 

"Yeah," you mumbled. "Thought maybe the stars passing by might work." He nodded and slowed down the ship. You smiled to yourself and held Bean a little higher up. "You see those stars there?" you asked him, pointing at a cluster of stars. "That's Ani'Sol the lothcat." Bean giggled and reached his little hand towards the stars. "Now Ani'Sol loved to look up at the stars and was determined to reach them one day..." You continued with the story of how Ani'Sol the lothcat finally accomplished the task of reaching the stars and becoming part of them.

Din watched you in the reflection as you told the story. He couldn't help but smile as you made face along with the story and each character had a different voice. He messed around with the controls, but you had his full attention as well as Bean's. The child giggled and waved his hand around, but his eyes slowly started to droop as you spoke. As you told the story, Bean's eyes grew heavier and heavier before finally closing. You smiled as you tucked him into your side.

"Where did you hear that story?" Din asked after a couple moments of silence. You blushed and Din had the fleeting thought to make you blush more often. 

"Oh, I just made it up. It was something my father use to do. He use to take me outside and make up stories about the stars. It always lulled me to sleep."

Din turned and studied you in the starlight. You rarely talked about your past. You usually would just say, "The past is in the past, and I've moved on,' and Din wouldn't push it. But sharing something personal like that, he felt like he had to share something in return.

"Din," he murmured. You cocked your head with a raised brow. "My name is Din," he clarified before turning back to the controls, but he saw your reflection smile.

"Din. I like that name," you mumbled. At the moment, Din agreed with you.


	3. Wrapped up

It had been just a little over a year since you had ran into Din's life, but he felt like you had always been there. Ever since that night, you two had grown closer. You talked every night after the little one was asleep, getting to know each other more and talking about anything either of you could think of. You had also started touching Din more, much to his delight. When you were walking together, you would grab his hand or take his arm. Din relished these touches, and if anyone questioned why you two did so many supply runs, he would lie.

But this supply run was actually necessary, and so he found a small, safe planet. It was midday when he landed, and he knew that your probably weren't going to come because it would mess with Bean's sleep schedule, something you were very strict about. But he was surprised to find you waiting in front of the ramp, wrapping what looked like a long scarf around you while Bean watched.

"I thought you would stay here so he could sleep," Din said.

"But I want to go," you said as you finished tying the scarf before turning to him. "Unless you don't want me to go?"

Din quickly shook his head. As if he would miss out on spending time with you. "But he won't sleep," Din stated. 

You smirked at him as you picked Bean up and tucked him into the fabric like a sling. "I promise he will sleep," you told him before taking his hand as he brought down the ramp. You squeezed Din's hand with a grin before leading him forward into the crowd.

Din patiently waited as you looked at every stall with wide eyes. He dutifully carried everything you bought in his bag with only minimal complaint just to tease you. You had been particularly excited about a stuffed toy Porg for Bean who had immediately wrapped his little arms around it and refused to let it go.

You were now looking over some kid clothes for Bean, who Din noticed was fast asleep still clutching his Porg. Din smiled and came to stand next to you as you picked out a few things. You grinned and held out the clothes to him.

"Look! He will look so cute! And maybe he won't trip as much when he isn't in his robe," you chattered as Din just nodded along. The woman behind the stall wrapped up the clothes as you paid.

"Now, should I give these to you or your husband?" the woman asked with a smile and a look at the pack Din was carrying. You blushed bright red at the question.

"Oh, we're not-"  
"Thank you," Din said as he took the package and tucked it into the bag. You gave Din a questioning look, but said nothing as you took his hand.

"Why did-"  
"There was no point in correcting her," he said, knowing immediately what you were going to ask. You seemed to ponder that for a moment before shrugging and laying your head against Din's shoulder. He turned his head slight to look at you. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah," you murmured before smirking. "Told ya he would sleep," you teased.

Din snorted and shook his head as he lead you back to the ship. "You were right, cyar'ika."


	4. cuddle time

Din put the bounty in carbonite before going to search for you. You usually greeted him as soon as the bounty was taken care of. You not being there had his gut fill with dread. He pulled out his blaster and slowly walked through the ship. He searched the cockpit, his quarters, the gallery, and basically every part of the Crest he could think of. The panic started to build inside of him as he didn't find any sign of you or the kid. The last place for him to check was your quarters. It was more of a closet that Din had been able to place a cot and a small dresser for your clothes. He took a deep breath and prayed that you were there before opening the door. 

Light spilled into the room causing you to stir and open your eyes. "Din?" you called before smiling when your eyes adjusted. "Hey," you mumbled, your voice still thick with sleep. Din ignored the heat that brought up inside. "You okay?"

"Fine," he assured you as he holstered his blaster.

"Kriff, I worried you didn't I?" you said immediately, not waiting for any confirmation. "Bean's apparently in a phase now where he will only sleep on my chest when I'm sleeping. I think it soothes him to hear my heartbeat and my my breathing," you explained. "I'm sorry."

Din breathed a sigh of relief. "That's fine. Thought you might have run off or been kidnapped," he murmured.

You frowned and sat up, keeping Bean cradled to your chest. "Come here," you told him. If someone had told Din that he would listen to the demands of a little thing like yo, he would have laughed himself silly. But here he was, moving into the small room to stand beside you.

"Down," you instructed. "You're too tall." He huffed a laugh before kneeling down so he was on your level. You cupped his helmet like you would cup his cheek and stared straight into his eyes even through the visor. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily, so wipe the thought of me leaving out of your mind. I love Bean and I love you too much to do that."

Din tried to hide how his breath hitched when you said that you loved him. You said it all the time. You would usually say it over small things like him handing you something you needed but hadn't asked for yet. You would grin at him and say, "I love you. Thank you." And Din knew you only meant it in a friendly way, but he couldn't help the way it made his heart race each time.

You smiled at him, clueless of the turmoil you had caused. "Plus, if we had been kidnapped, the Crest would not look this tidy." Din chuckled causing your smile to widen.

"Understood," he told you. 

"Good," you murmured before kissing the forehead of the helmet. "Now, go get some sleep. I know you're tired." Din nodded as he stood up and went out of the room. He stole another glance as you laid back down before he closed the door.


	5. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the main one that inspired everything. Hope you guys like it!

Din hated ice planets. No matter how many layers he wore, it never helped when he was covered in metal armor. And after several days of hunting a bounty, he was ready to get back to you and Bean. But when he arrived at the ship and saw it was dark, he knew it wasn't a good sign. He got the ramp down, froze the bounty in carbonate, before looking around. The ship was dark, but Din was use to looking around in the dark. He spotted a piece of paper on a crate that had been held down by the toolbox. 

_Lights and Heat aren't working. Bean and I are in your quarters._

Din sighed and leaned his head back to hit it against the wall. Of course this would happen on an ice planet. He grabbed the tool box and his made his way over to the open panel. He saw that a couple of the fuses had blown, but when he looked inside the tool box, there were none. Din sighed again before making his way to his quarters.

He paused when he entered his room, barely able to make out the top of your head amongst all the fabric covering the bed. Din studied you for a moment, enjoying the image that he had dreamed about. He quietly moved inside and started to take his armor off. When the only thing left was his helmet, he debated for a moment before removing it as well. He walked over to the bed and had to keep himself from snorting because it looked like you and Bean had gathered every single blanket on the Crest and had even grabbed a few of his capes to add to the pile. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of you all bundled up with Bean softly cradled to your chest. He slowly sat down on the bed and you stirred.

"Din?" You breathed.

"It's me," he whispered back. He smirked to himself. "What are you doing in my bed?"

You huffed a laugh. "It's the warmest spot on the ship," you said with a sleepily smile, your eyes still closed.

"How long has the heat been out?"

"Couple of hours," you said. "Bean had fun helping me gather all the blankets, and he was the one that insisted upon your capes."

Din snorted. "I'm sure he did."

You frowned slightly. "You sound different," you mumbled. "You okay?"

Din froze. "I don't have my helmet on," he said.

You seemed to process that for a moment, still half-asleep. "Okay, good to know. I'll keep my eyes closed." You brought your arm out from under the blankets and patted the spot next to you. "Come to bed."

Din shook his head, ignoring how delicious those words sounded. "I'll take the floor."

"You'll freeze," you argued with a pout. "Get in the bed," you insisted. Din took a deep breath before lifting up the covers. He froze when he saw you wearing one of his shirts. "What?"

Din gulped and shook his head. "My shirt," he managed to say. 

He could faintly see you blush as you stroked Bean's back. "I hope you don't mind. They were warmer than mine."

"It's fine," Din told you. You could wear his armor at the moment, and he wouldn't mind. He carefully got into the bed, and you immediately moved closer.

"Maker, you're warm," you moaned and it was suddenly very hard for Din to think properly. You cuddled to him until you and Bean were practically on top of him. Din took several deep breaths, trying to control himself. "How are you so warm?" you muttered before running one of your hands over his chest and arms, causing a trail of warmth to follow.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not hurt," you said before running your hand up to touch his face. Your pace slowed as you touched his cheek. "You have scruff," you murmured with a smile.

"That surprise you?"

"A little bit," you admitted. "For some reason, I always imagined you clean shaven, but I guess a little bit of scruff doesn't matter when no one sees your face," you teased before continuing to explore his face. Your fingers gently traced his eyes before trailing down his nose. Your fingers paused to hover over his lips, and Din's breath hitched. He thought possible that your breath had hitched too as you fingers lightly traced over his lips, but he refused to hope as much. And he was sure you could feel his racing heart as you did so. 

Eventually you stopped and your hand drifted up to his hair. "Your hair is so soft," you whispered. 

"That feels good," Din murmured. He couldn't remember the last time someone played with his hair. 

"Yeah?" you asked. A couple of moments passed as you continued to play with his hair. " Did you get the bounty?" you whispered. Din nodded. "Good. Tomorrow we can go to that little town and see if we can fix the trip." You paused to yawn. "But now, I think we are good just cuddling up to you."

Din smiled and gently wrapped one of his arms around you. You smiled into his chest and snuggled closer to him, your hand still absently playing with his hair. As Din drifted off to sleep, he wondered if he had ever felt this safe and peaceful before.


	6. Shootout

Din was not happy to put it nicely. He thought this would be a simple job, but it had been anything but easy. First off, it had taken him forever to find the bounties. They always seemed to be two steps ahead, and he finally figured out why. They had some tech that scanned for open comm channels. Din had quickly turned his comm link to you. And then the shootout had started once he had snuck up on the bounties. Thankfully, he had had decent cover during it, but he still managed to get shot in his side and his communicator was busted. And he had only managed to grab one of the two bounties. And of course the one he had grabbed was the talkative one. The man had not stopped talking and had found a way to be annoying even around the gag. All Din wanted now was a hot shower, for you to look at his side because it was smarting despite the bacta spray he had used on it, and to see if he could possibly get you and Bean to cuddle in his bed.

It had happened several times on difficult days. After that first night, Din had given you space for a few days, afraid he would say or do something stupid. But then after a difficult day, he had come to you while you were putting Bean down. "Can I... I mean... will you..." he had tried asking but didn't know exactly what to say.

You chuckled and laid Bean down in his carrier. "Yes?"

He ducked his head down. "Can you...play with my hair?" He mumbled. 

Your face had immediately softened as you placed your hand on his shoulder. "I would love to," you said before taking his hand and leading him to his quarters.

Now on those difficult days, Din would just take your hand and lead you to his bedroom. You would help him take off his armor before Din would turn the lights off and plunge both of you into darkness. He would take his helmet off and lead you to his bed where you snuggled up to him and played with his hair. Occasionally, you would run your fingers over his face, and Din treasured those small stolen moments. Recently, Din had decided to play with your hair, and you had practically melted under his touch. 

Din really wanted that now. And if he had breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Crest, who could blame him? Din thought things would finally start calming down, but that would have just been too easy.

Din had barely got the bounty on the ship when you came storming up to him, clothes all rumpled and hair all a mess. He briefly thought that he never seen you look so beautiful, at least before you started yelling at him.

"Don't you ever turn you comm off again without telling me," you shouted, smacking his chest. "Do you know how worried I was? I thought you had been kidnapped or killed."

"Oh, someone upset the missus," the bounty teased.

"Shut up," both you and Din shouted before you turned your anger back on the mandalorian. 

"I was worried sick about you! And of course Bean picked up on that and has been fussy as hell. Don't you-"

Your tirade was cut off by a shot flying by Din's head. Before he could even react, you had pulled out your blaster and shot the other half of the bounty duo.

Din was stunned. He had given you the blaster to protect yourself and Bean while he was gone. You had been wary about it and had been admitted that you had never used a blaster before. One day, Din had landed the Crest on a highly forested planet and found a little clearing. Once he had cleared the perimeter, he had taught you how to shoot. He had to admit that you were a decent shot for a beginner, but you still seemed weary about the weapon, even though you wore it on your hip most days just to make him happy.

And seeing you shoot a bounty was one of the hottest things Din had ever seen. His self control snapped. He closed the ramp and shoved the shouting bounty into the freezer. You had slowly seemed to realize what you had done as you stared blankly at the blaster. When the bounty was frozen, Din slammed a hand on a button that turned all the lights off in the hull. Din quickly took his helmet off, and it fell to the floor with a metallic thunk. Din felt you turn towards the sound.

"What do you think-" You were cut off by Din cupping the back of your head and crashing his lips to yours. At first, your lips were still, and Din was starting to think this was a bad idea. But slowly, your lips moved against his, learning the feel of them before enthusiastically returning his kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as your hands buried themselves in his hair and pulled slightly. Din moaned and moved his hands down to your hips before leading you back against the wall.

Eventually you two had to break apart to breath. "My comm broke while I was getting the bounty," Din panted, his lips barely leaving yours.

"You scared me. Don't do it again," you whispered as you kissed his jaw.

"Never, without telling you first, cyar'ika," he promised.

"Good," you murmured before pulling him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end! Unless you guys have anymore suggestions, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! If I have any more ideas, I might update the story in the future.


	7. Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jane
> 
> Also does anyone know a good Mando'a resource? I'm trying to not learn a whole language to put phrases in the the story lol but I will if I have to.

The three of you sat in the cockpit while you and Din told Bean stories about the stars. Well, more like you told the story with Din interjecting. Bean was giggling and smiling as his eyes slowly closed. When he was finally asleep, you got up and smiled at Din.

"I'll be right back," you murmured to him as you stroked Bean's back. Din nodded before turning back to the controls. It was few seconds before Din realized that he was smiling. That seemed to be happening a lot recently. He would be watching you or thinking of you, and he would realize that he was smiling. Ever since your first kiss, this had been the case. Of course, Din wasn't complaining. He didn't mind smiling and he was always trying to get as many kisses out you as possible, making you laugh and calling him a "kissing monster". Of course, you weren't complaining either. In fact, you had practically moved all of your things into Din's quarters since you spent every night there anyways.

Din turned and spotted the stuffed porg that Bean adored in the co-pilot seat. He sighed to himself. The little monster wouldn't sleep in his cot long without it. He picked up the stuffed toy and made it down the ladder when you walked right into him.

"Ow! How are you so quiet? You are on a metal ship wearing a bunch of metal," you grumbled as you gripped his shoulders to steady yourself. Din raised an eyebrow as he noticed the blindfold.

"What are you doing?" He asked. You blushed and ducked your head, mumbling something he couldn't make out. He smirked and lifted your head up. "One more time," he said.

You sighed. "I thought it might be nice for us to have dinner together," you said. Din finally noticed that you had changed your clothes into a pretty dress that he had never seen before that showed off your bare arms. His hand automatically came up to stroke his finger up and down the exposed skin. 

"We have dinner together all the time," he murmured. 

"No, we don't," you told him with a pout. " _Bean and I_ have dinner together. You sit with us and then have dinner later."

"Is that what this is for?" he asked as he tapped the blindfold.

You blushed further and nodded. "That way you don't have to worry about me seeing your face," you said. Din couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He lifted the helmet off before gently kissing you.

"You forgot his porg," Din whispered, cupping your cheek. 

You nodded with a small smile. "I'll meet you in the galley," you told him. 

Din smirked. "Think you can make your way down there?"

You smirked back. "I've been practicing while you were out. I literally know your ship blindfolded," you teased as you took his helmet out of his hand and sauntered away. Din watched you go before shaking his head with a smile. 

He walked back to his quarters where the little womp rat was sleeping peacefully. He tucked the porg in his arms before moving to the side to take his armor off. Din felt a little exposed with no helmet and no armor, but he trusted you enough to be vulnerable with you. He made his way to the galley to find you had laid out some food and were humming to yourself as you waited for him.

"I thought it might be safer to do finger food," you told him with a smile.

"It looks delicious," he said before sitting down and pulling you into his lap.

You gasped before giggling. "This isn't normally how people eat dinner," you teased as you played with his hair. 

"It's how _I_ eat dinner," Din said before nuzzling your neck causing you to giggle more. 

"So flirty," you murmured. 

"Only with you, cyar'ika," Din murmured.

"What does that mean?" you asked. "You called me it all the time."

Din flashed a playful grin. "Something for you to figure out," he teased. You pouted before huffing dramatically and reaching for the plates of food. Din smirked. "I think you should feed me," he said. 

You laughed. "I can't see your face," you argued. Ding shrugged. You shook your head. "If I end up putting food in your eye, it's your fault," you murmured, picking up a piece of food and holding it where you thought Din's mouth was. 

And that is how dinner went, you feeding Din and Din feeding you with conversation in between bites. Eventually the food was gone, your head went to his shoulder with your face near his neck as you played with his hair, and Din had his arms wrapped around your waist as he closed his eyes and enjoyed having you close. It was nice and Din thought you two should do it more in the future. He had the thought that he wanted to be this close to you for the rest of his life.

 _Riduurok_ , his mind whispered, startling him slightly at the thought. 

"What does riduurok mean?" you asked, stumbling over the word. Din froze. "You whispered it. What does it mean?"

Din shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

You huffed causing a shiver to go up his spine as he held you closer. "You should teach me Mando'a," you murmured, your lips brushing his skin making it hard for Din to focus. "I hear you mumble in it sometimes, and I think it sounds so pretty."

Din smiled. "I can do that," he whispered.

You smiled against his skin. "Let's go to bed," you whispered back. Din smiled as he scooped you up and carried you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm probably going to continue the story a bit. I have some ideas swirling around. But like I said before, I would love some suggestions from you guys!
> 
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart  
> Riduurok- loving bond, basically a marriage


	8. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...yeah I went into this chapter with an idea in mind and Din and reader just kinda went crazy with it.

Your smile and pleading eyes were going to get him in trouble. It was like having a child you couldn't say no to. Except he was pretty sure it was worse somehow. Probably because later you would reward him with kisses, and Din could never get enough of your kisses. It was a good thing that you were able to navigate the ship blindfolded, because that meant that Din was able to kiss you more. He was slowly getting use to not wearing his helmet more and more around the ship. It still felt odd at times to not wear his helmet, but it was nice to be close to you.

But Din wished he could look into your eyes when he kissed you. He wanted to see your eyes scan his face while you played with his hair or stroked his cheek. And those were dangerous thought that made Din's heart race and made him panic slightly. What if you didn't like what you saw? And the only way that you could see his face was if you became his riduur. Which made Din's heart race even more. He tried to push those thoughts away, but they always found a way of popping up again.

Like now with you beaming at him when you heard the music and saw the couples dancing. You and Din were doing a quick supply run while Bean slept on the ship. Din had suggested grabbing something at the local cantina and taking it back to the ship to eat. But you had lit up at the music and pulled on his hand.

"Dance with me," you said.

"I don't dance," he said before leading you over to a table. You followed after him, but your eyes never left the dance floor. A droid came over and took your orders before a male togruta came over to you and offered his hand.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

You grinned. "Sure!"

Din watched with clenched fists as you danced with the togruta. Din knew that he shouldn't be jealous. You were his. But you being his meant he didn't like watching how the man's hand roamed your body. He didn't touch you anywhere obscene (if he had, Din was sure you would have given him a piece of your mind), but Din only wanted his hands on you. He didn't even realize how tense he was until the song ended, and you seemed to politely decline another dance. 

Din thought you would return back to the table when you made friends with a group of girls on the floor. Din relaxed slightly as he watched you giggle and talk with the girls until a slow, sensual beat came on. Din gulped and watched your hands trail over your body, slowly making their way up to bury themselves in your hair. It took most of his self-control to not grab you off the floor and try to find a dark, secluded spot to kiss you senseless. His attention was completely devoted to you that he even missed the droid dropping off the food. 

You only left the floor when it turned to a slow song, and everyone was pairing off. You were covered in sweat, your clothes sticking to you slightly, and your hair all a mess.

"Oh look, our food is ready! Ready to head back to the ship?" you asked as you grabbed the food, panting slightly. Din nodded and took your hand as he quickly led you back to the Crest. You were puzzled by his urgency but kept quiet. 

When you two finally got to the Crest, Din pulled out one of the spare blindfolds he kept on him and tied it around your eyes as you two waited for the hatch to open. You giggled, but this was nothing new. You or Din would put the blindfold on you almost as soon as you got on the ship, and you would keep it on unless you needed to take it off, calling out to Din to let him know beforehand. 

Din put a hand on the small of your back to guide you onto the ship. Once the hatch was closed, Din ripped off his helmet and kissed you soundly as he backed you against a wall. You moaned and dropped the bag of food to wrap your arms around his neck. Din moaned in return as his hands tracked down to your legs where he picked you up and you automatically wrapped your legs around him. 

You broke away to kiss along his neck. "What brought this on?" you breathed before kiss his pulse point.

"You look beautiful when you dance," Din whispered.

You smirked against his skin. "Well next time, you can always join me," you murmured. 

Din blushed. "I...I don't know how," he mumbled. You pulled your head away from his neck and smiled at him.

"I can teach you," you offered. Din pondered this for a moment. There was really no practical reason for him to learn; it wouldn't help him catch a bounty or anything. But seeing that bright smile that made his heart clench would be worth any embarrassment that he felt.

"Okay," he said. You grinned and pecked him on the lips.

"Alright, put me down," you said. Din sighed as he put you down before grabbing his helmet. "You don't have to put your helmet back on. In fact, it might be easier if you took the beskar off. Just stay behind me while I put some music on my datapad."

Din hesitated for a moment as you stepped forward and took your blindfold off, completely focused on your datapad. It would only take one mistake, a slight turn of your head, and you would see his face, but Din trusted you and knew that you would do your best to make sure he kept his Creed. He took a deep breath and slowly removed the armor, even taking off his gloves so that he could feel as much of you as possible. 

You quickly set the datapad down and retied your blindfold before turning around as upbeat music filled the air. "Okay, so I'm just going to teach you the basics. Just enough to get you moving." You turned back around and pulled Din close to you, his chest to your back. You took his hands and placed them on your hips. "Now, just follow your hips with my hips," you said as you slowly started rocking your hips. Din hissed at the feeling and tried to copy your movements. You chuckled and reached behind you to card your fingers through his hair. "You're overthinking," you told him. "Close your eyes and just feel." Din huffed but closed his eyes. "Let your body follow mine," you said. Din huffed again but had to admit that he did seem to move better with his eyes closed, yet he still seemed stiff. "Relax," you said. "It's just me."

_That's the problem,_ Din thought before hissing when you moved your hips a little more. He pulled you closer, causing you to gasp as he moaned. "Din," you breathed as you turned your head enough to kiss him deeply. Din groaned and pulled you closer to where there was barely any space between you, his hands moving up and down your body. You moaned into his mouth as Din eagerly swallowed it before pulling away to breath. He kissed up and down your neck as you whimpered in between pants.

"Cyar'ika," Din breathed.

"Din," you whined, pulling his hair slightly.

A cry rung out causing both you and Din to freeze, panting. "I'll get him," you breathed before slowly disentangling yourself from Din. Din watched you go, using the walls of the ship to help support you. Din ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm his body and his mind after what just happened.

A few songs passed, and Din was feeling calmer when you appeared as a soft tune filled the air. You smiled as you approached him. "This is easy to dance to," you said. You took his hands, putting one on your hip and holding the other in your hand. "And now we just sway," you said. Din nodded before gently swaying back and forth. You sighed contently before laying your head on his shoulder.

Din had to admit this was nice. Of course, he would think anything that allowed him to hold you close was nice. You two gently swayed for a bit before you lifted your head and smiled at him and then blushing and burying your head in his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing," you muttered.

Din smiled. "You don't normally blush over nothing," he teased.

You huffed before kissing over Din's heart. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Never," Din said.

You lifted your head again. "I love you," you murmured. Din stopped swaying as he gazed down at you. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, but I've just felt this way for awhile and-" Din silenced you with a finger over your lips. He pulled your blindfold off, knowing that your eyes would stay closed. But he wished he could look in your eyes at the moment.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum," Din whispered as he rested his forehead against yours.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes," Din chuckled before kissing you softly.

"Ni kar'tayli gar..." you tried to say.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum," he whispered again.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum," you repeated before Din captured your lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riduur - wife/husband  
> cyar'ika - sweetheart  
> ni kar'tayli gar darasuum - I love you, basically 'I hold you in my heart forever'


	9. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! GUNS BEING POINTED AT PEOPLE AND PHYSICAL ABUSE!

Compared to other bounties, this one had been easy. Din had only been gone for a couple of hours before he was dragging the struggling bounty back to the Crest. He opened the hatch and stepped inside before he found 3 blasters pointed at his face. Din's heart started pounding as he prayed that you had taken Bean to the nearby market.

"What's going on?" Din barked.

"Imagine my surprise when I see the Mandalorian land on this planet," a voice hidden in the dark said. "And I decide to get a little bit of revenge. So I decided to ambush him, kill him, and steal his ship, but I found so much more."

Din's heart sunk when a Bothan, one whose name he knew was Dukusk Voh'rut because he had capture members of his gang for past bounties, stepped forward with you in his grip. He had his blaster pointed straight at your head as he smirked at Din. You had a split lip, a cut above your right eye, and a mark on your jaw that Din knew would bruise later. You whimpered as Dukusk pulled your hair, making you expose your neck.

"The mandalorian's little pet," Dukusk hissed.

"Mando," you breathed before grimacing as he pulled your hair harder.

"Kaysh'ner. Let her go," Din commanded, taking a step forward before stopping as the goons raised their weapons, and Dukusk pressed his blaster against your forehead. 

"She's a clever little thing; I'll give you that. Shot two of my men dead as she ran towards the cockpit to lock it up, and she hasn't given up the code. But I think you are cleverer. After all, we wouldn't want to hurt the baby?"

Din felt nauseous at the thought of them having Bean. You shook your head slightly before looking at Din and looking upwards several times. Din gave a nod. Bean was safely locked in the cockpit, but then what was Dukusk talking about? Din felt his blood pressure rise as the Bothan placed a hand on your stomach.

"What do you want?" Din growled. 

Dukusk sneered. "Maybe I'll just take your girl with me," he said, nuzzling your neck causing you to wince. "She's a pretty thing. What do you say, want to come with me?" Dukusk forcefully turned your face to his as he grinned at you.

"I'd rather die," you spat before spitting in his face. Dukusk growled before smacking you across the face, knocking you to the floor. Din went to reach for you before once again being reminded that he had 3 blasters trained on him. Dukusk jerked you back up and placed his blaster next to your head again.

"Ke'atinii ni," Din murmured. 

"Ratiin," you murmured back as you stared at him.

"Hey, only in Basic now," Dukusk told you two. 

"Take me," Din said, putting his own blaster on the floor. You struggled against Dukusk's hold slightly as he smirked. He released you as you noticed Din subtly pressing buttons on his armor. Din glanced up at you and you ducked down as Whistling Birds attacked the gang. When they all fell, Din quickly grabbed them and froze them in carbonite, not carrying if they were dead or alive. 

He turned to see you on the floor, shaking as you wrapped your arms around yourself and tears streamed down your face. Din knew the adrenaline high you had was coming your down and everything that had happened was probably sinking in. He bent down and pulled you into his arms. 

"K'uur, it's okay. Udesii, cyar'ika, I'm here now," Din murmured as he stroked your back. "I'll take you somewhere safe and you will never see me again," he promised.

"No!" you wailed and clutched at him. "Do you not want me anymore?"

"K'uur, shh, shh. That isn't it," Din assured you as he stroked your hair and you calmed down to where you weren't so frantic. "I don't want to leave you, but you got hurt because of me."

You sat up and glared at him. "No," you told him sternly. Din tilted his helmet in response, like a dog not understand what he was just told. "I'm not leaving you, Din Djarin."

"But you were-"

"And I knew what could happen if I joined you," you cut him off. "I had heard the rumors about mandalorians and let's not forget what happened the first time I met you," you reminded him before cupping his face. "I love you, Din. And I'm not going anywhere," you told him firmly. "I would rather die."

Din sighed and opened his mouth to argue with you, when you grabbed his helmet. You closed your eyes as you ripped his helmet off before crashing your lips to his in a frenzied kiss. You hissed as it split your lip back open, but you didn't stop kiss him until you were out of breath. "I love you," you panted when you finally broke apart.

"I love you too," he breathed. He should have known you would find a way to change his mind.

"I was so worried about you," you murmured. 

"Me?" Din chuckled as he pulled you closer. "You were the one with a blaster at your head and no armor."

You buried your head into his neck, taking a deep breath and breathed him in as you started to relax. "I was cleaning after Bean fell asleep in the cockpit. I heard the hatch open and thought that was awfully fast even for you," you told him. "I saw them before they saw me. I started shooting before running towards Bean when they shot back. I wasn't fast enough to outrun them even shooting back, but I had enough time to close the cockpit. They said they were going to kill me until they saw all the baby things and thought I was pregnant."

Din sighed and kissed your forehead. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Not your fault," you whispered. "But I'm fixing the hatch to make it harder to hack."

Din snorted as he gazed down at you, happy to see you calmed down. "You were very brave," he said.

You smiled slightly. "Must be some of the mandalorian rubbing off on me," you teased.

"Is that so?" Din asked as he kissed you gently, being careful not to put too much pressure on your lip.

You both broke apart when you heard Bean's cries and what sounded like his little hand pounding on the door. Din grabbed his helmet and slipped it back on.

"I got him," Din said. "You get cleaned up and ready for bed. I want both of you close tonight." You nodded and opened your eyes as you both got up. Din started to walk towards the cockpit when you grabbed his hand and pulled him back to you. You wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him down so you rest your forehead against his.

"Vor entye," you murmured.

"Always for you, cyar'ika. Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum." 

You smiled before kissing his helmet and releasing him. Din watched you walk towards the bedroom before heading to the cockpit to fetch Bean. When Din opened the door to the cockpit, Bean was right there with a pout and glassy eyes filled with tears. 

"Did you get left in here all alone?" Din cooed as he picked the child up. "Buir only did it to protect you." He rubbed Bean's back and soothed him. "Your buir loves you a lot, so don't be mad at her," he whispered. Bean hiccupped and clutched at Din. Din smiled and picked up Bean's porg before making his way to the bedroom.

Din paused as he saw you turn down the bed. You were in a tank top and sleep shorts, and normally Din would have been admiring your exposed skin. But tonight your arms and legs were covered in bruises.

"Cyar'ika," Din breathed. 

You smiled before noticing that his visor was focused on your arms and legs. You frowned and tried to cover up. "I'm going to change," you mumbled, but Din took quick strides across the room and stopped you.

"What happened?" he breathed.

"They beat me up when they found the cockpit locked," you murmured. "They were punching me before knocking me to the ground and kicking me until they thought I was pregnant."

Din pulled you tight against him. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"Not your fault," you whispered. Bean whined causing you two to break apart. Bean gently touched your split lip with a frown.

"See? I told you Buir is okay, just a little hurt," Din said as you took the child from him. Your head snapped up at his title for you before smiling down at Bean.

"Yeah, Mama is okay," you murmured. Bean tapped your cheek and babbled, sounding like he disagreed with you on the point. "Mama's just glad that you are okay. That's all that matters," you told him. Bean cooed at you as you got into the bed and cuddled him close.

Din turned the lights off before peeling off his armor. He paused for a moment before also taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. He crawled into bed before you snuggled up to him.

"I love you," you whispered as Din played with your hair.

"I love you too. Now, sleep. You had a rough day." You snorted as Din said the words you usually told him.

It wasn't long before you and Bean were softly snoring on Din's chest. He admired you, how brave and fearless you had been. And how despite almost dying, you refused to leave him. He didn't know how he got so lucky to randomly stumble upon you, but he would always be thankful he did. Din didn't know how long he laid there, gazing at you, before he finally succumbed to sleep. And if his dreams were filled with you, round with his child, he would just keep that to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried making phrases. If I did it wrong, please let me know. Also as always, suggestions are welcome!
> 
> Kaysh'ner - She's mine  
> Ke'atinii Ni - trust me, basically endure with me  
> ratiin- always  
> k'uur - hush  
> udesii - calm down  
> vor entye - thank you  
> Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum - I love you  
> buir - mother/father
> 
> Also I know that technically Bean has an official name now in canon, but I will continue using Bean because I think it is cute (I named my own baby yoda Bean) and because its my story :)


	10. A trip back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the update. I had surgery before the holidays, then Christmas, then my roommate, who was my best friend, decided to randomly move out so now I'm trying to find a new place to live. It's been a little crazy. So I hope the long chapter will make up for it some and I hope you enjoy! And it is a LONG chapter. It didn't seem to want to end and I could have split it up but I didn't really want to. Also this is my first fight scene that I have ever written so I hope it's a least decent.

Din had taken a few days for you to heal from your injuries. You still had some bruises, but your lip and cut were healing nicely. He would have spent a few more days cruising through space, but you were low on supplies. Din prepared to land the ship as you got Bean dressed and ready to go out into the city. Din found himself smiling. Bean had been a little clingy after the incident and wanted both of you by his side at all times. Din had found it sweet and he would secretly admit that he had felt the same way. He wanted you both in his line of sight so that he could make sure you were both okay, and he was sure that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

The crest touched down, and Din moved to join you both in front of the hatch, Bean already in the sling that you liked to use for him. You greeted him with a grin before taking his hand and lacing your fingers through his.

"Ready, cyar'ika?" he asked. You nodded with a smile. He lowered the hatch and lead you forward as your head turned left and right. Din was use to you looking around in awe of the new places, but you seemed confused as you turned your head all around. "What's wrong?" Din murmured.

"I think I've been here before," you said. "It looks somewhat familiar but not at the same time. What planet is this again?"

"Ikoru."

You froze in place as you stared at Din with wide eyes. "We have to go," you whispered. Din was puzzled. You never seemed to have an issue with any planet before. What was different about this one?

"Why?" Din asked softly.

You shook your head. "We have to go," you repeated.

"Okay," Din murmured as he started to lead you back to the ship. Din immediately noticed the glances and whispers as you tried to hurry back to the ship. Glances and whispers were nothing new with his armor, but Din notice that they weren't looking at him. They were looking at _you_. Din glanced at you before looking up and seeing soldiers blocking the way to the Crest.

"Princess! Step away from that man," one of the soldiers barked. Din frowned under his helmet. _Princess?_

"Princess Kaicier," another soldier called out, reaching for you as the others raised their blasters.

"I'm fine," you said, leaning more against Din. "Lower your blasters. He won't hurt me." The soldiers obediently lowered their weapons, though some of them seemed a bit reluctant.

"The queen will want to see you," one of the soldiers said.

"Of course," you muttered under your breath before motion for the soldiers to lead the way. Din had millions of questions about what just happened but he would wait until you two were alone. He reached for your hand, but you quickly shook your head. _Another question_ , Din thought to himself. Everyone traveled in silence, even Bean who was watching everything with wide eyes. Din analyzed everything as you all were escorted into the palace and then ushered into a room.

"Princess?" Din asked when you three were finally left alone. You sighed and lowered your eyes.

"Yes," you muttered.

"So you are an Ikoruian princess?" Din asked again. You nodded before looking up at him.

"But I don't want to be," you told him. "That's why I ran away." You moved closer to him and cupped his cheek. "Please don't be mad," you whispered. "I may have not told you the whole truth, but I promise that I have never lied."

Din raised a brow. "Kaicier?" he asked.

You chuckled. "It's just a title. It means the youngest daughter. You know my real name." You paused and smirked. "Although I do prefer you calling me cyar'ika."

Din chuckled and gripped your hips as he pulled you closer. "Is that so, cyar'ika?" he murmured. You grinned and moved closer to him, but you two quickly broke apart as a woman frantically entered the room calling your name. Din noticed that you two shared similar facial features. She stopped when she saw you touching Din. You hastily realized what she was staring at and pulled away as you blushed.

"My sweet girl," she cried as she gripped your hands tightly. "What happened to your face!?"

"I'm fine," you murmured, avoiding eye contact with your mother. "Just a little scuffle." Your mother frowned before looking down. Bean smiled up at her before cooing.

"What is this?" She asked. You grinned and pulled Bean out of the sling.

"This is Bean," you told her. Bean reached out to touch your mother, but she gently back out of his reach causing Bean to pout. "He belongs to me and Mando. I'm his buir," you explained as Bean giggled and touched your nose. You grinned down at him, missing the way your mother looked at the two of you with mild disgust.

"His buir?" she asked.

"It's Mando'a," you said. "Mando has been teaching me." Your mother finally looked at Din. If looks could kill, Din would have been laying cold on the floor.

"Yes," your mother drawled as she looked Din up and down before looking back at you. "And what is your relationship to the mandalorian?"

"Well he hired me to patch him up and to take care of this little monster." You paused to tickle Bean and join in on his laughter. "But now he's...he's mine," you said, not sure what word really described your relationship. Your mother frowned at the answer before plastering a smile on her face.

"Well, we will have to have a party tonight to welcome you back home," she said. "Your...guests...are welcomed to stay."

"They will stay in Deonick's room," you told her with a stern look. "That way I can still help take care of Bean. And I'm not staying." You filed out of the room and Din followed you. Your eyes stayed firmly forward until you stopped in front of a door. You opened it and pulled Din inside before pressing yourself against him and breathing him in. Din instinctively wrapped his arms around you.

"So...that was your mother," Din said. You snorted.

"She's awful. I'll admit it," you giggled before looking up at him. "I love you," you whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured. You sighed and rested your head on his chest.

"It's going to be hard to not be this close to you," you muttered.

"What do you mean?" Din asked as he held you a little tighter.

"Ikoruians don't really touch," you explained with a sigh. "Physical touch is suppose to be something special except in case of fighting or healing. They never touch in public unless they are family or their spouse, and only hand holding. They of course hold their children and such, but once the child is around three or four, they only hold their hand. Betrothed couples can also hold hands but most of them wait until after marriage to do so in public. Even in private, most people don't really touch each other." Din looked down at you, puzzled.

"But you always touch people," he murmured softly. You blushed and shook your head.

"Not really. I mean I'm not as uptight about touching as most Ikoruians, but I don't really touch people that much." Din thought back and realized that you were right that you normally didn't touch people that much. You didn't mind when people accidentally bumped into you, but you normally tried to avoid bumping into others. Once in a while you would place your hand on someone's arm or shoulder, but it was a light touch and only for a second or two. And you were rarely the one that initiate the touching when it came to strangers. The most he actually seen you touch a stranger was when you had danced. 

"But you picked Bean up when you first met him," he said.

"He's a baby," you laughed. "And he wanted to be picked up. How could I say no to that little face?"

"But you touched me." You blushed bright red and hid your face in his chest. He lifted your chin up to gaze down into your eyes. "You liked me even then?" he asked. You nodded slightly. Din sighed and rested his forehead against yours. "We could have saved ourselves a lot of time," he whispered. You giggled and grinned at him. "Close your eyes," he breathed. He waited until your eyes were closed before lifting his helmet enough to kiss you softly. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," he whispered. You grinned and kissed him again.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," you murmured back. Bean squealed at both of you, making you break apart and laugh. "Yes, and I love you too," you chuckled before kissing him all over his face as he giggled. "Alright, you little womp rat, let me show you and your buir's room," you told them as you took Din's head after he straightened out his helmet. You lead them to a door that you easily opened and pulled them through. It was a room that was similar to yours but had a balcony that overlooked a courtyard and the walls were decorated with various weapons from across the galaxy. You smirked as you watched Din take in all the weapons.

"I thought you would like this room," you teased. "Also you can take your helmet off when you want. No one can see into the room from the courtyard." You paused for a moment and swallowed. "It was my brother's, Deonick. He was a soldier." Din turned back to you and squeezed your hand.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"He died," you murmured, tears starting to gather in your eyes. "He never wanted to be a soldier, but he did it to make mother happy," you explained as Din gathered you into his arms. "He decided to become a medic to help people, but being a prince, he didn't see much action. But he did get to travel a lot. He would come back and tell me all about all these places and all these planets, and he would bring me back all these little trinkets. He also taught me everything he learned as a medic. Thought it could be helpful later on down the road, and it let me be able to help the soldiers that had been sent back here to heal." You gave a humorless laugh, lost in the memories. "We were born a year apart, so we were really close if you couldn't tell by the adjoining rooms. He told me that one day he was going to take me away, and we would explore the galaxy together. But there was a battle. And being the hero that he liked to be, he ran into it." You paused and took a shaky breath. "I left the day after we got the news. Just packed a bag and got on the first ship leaving." Din held you tighter as you cried.

"I'm sorry," he said. You shook your head and smiled slightly.

"I think he brought me to you, and for that, I will forever be grateful." Din was about to lift his helmet to kiss you again when he heard someone calling your name. You sighed and glanced at the door that linked the rooms. "That will be one of the servants so they can find me a dress for the celebration for tonight." You kissed Bean's cheek before handing him over to Din. "Feel free to explore the palace. If you make your way to the courtyard below, you might find some of the soldiers sparring if you want to join." You kissed Din's cheek before heading back to your room.

Din had taken your advice and had made his way down to the courtyard to indeed find some soldiers sparring while the others looked on and cheered. Din had been watching for awhile before one of the soldier finally noticed him. 

"Looks like the mandalorian found us," one of the soldiers cried out with a grin. "Want to join us?"

"Maybe later," Din told him, but drew closer to watch the current sparring. The men cheered and shouted before one of the soldiers finally relented and the match was over. 

"Whose next?" someone shouted. Din stepped forward into the circle and the shouts increased. The men all clambered to fight him, and Din smirked under his helmet. The first dozen were easy fights, and Din had started to worry about your safety if these were the men who were protecting you. Din had finally started to break a swear as he tossed one of the soldiers on his back when he heard a voice. 

"I'm next," you announced. Din spun around to spy you in a tank top and lose-fitting pants with your arms crossed, smirking at him. The silence from the soldiers was deafening. "Scared?" you challenged with a raised brow. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Din started to say but paused when he saw you grin wickedly. "You know how to fight?" You never said anything." 

"You never asked," you teased as you stepped forward. "And I didn't have my weapon of choice." 

"What weapon is that?" Din asked. You smirked again as one of the soldiers rushed off. 

"You'll see," you murmured. 

"I have credits on the princess," one of the soldiers yelled making you laugh as you moved over to Bean. 

"Have you been having fun watching Buir beat people up?" you asked causing Bean to giggle and babble at you. Din cautiously moved over to you. "Now, Buir and I will be play fighting," he heard you tell the child. "Neither of us are trying to hurt each other." 

"Are you sure about this?" Din asked softly. You grinned and turned to him. 

"Mando, I promise. I'll be fine," you said, glancing over at the group of soldiers still making bets. "Want to make things interesting?" 

"What were you thinking?" Din questioned. 

"Let's say winner gets a favor from the loser. Any favor at any time," you offered. Under normal circumstances, Din would have never agreed to such a deal. There were too many loopholes that could be taken advantage of. But this was you. 

"Deal," Din said with a smirk. Unknowingly, you returned his smirk as the soldier returned with two swords still in their sheaths. "Swords?" 

"Not just any swords," you replied as you pulled them out. The clear crystal of the blades now gave off a soft white light. Din had never seen anything like it and by how big Bean's eyes were, neither had he. "Kyber crystal," you explained with a smile. "Never seen anything like them before." You twirled them around in your hands with ease, and Din felt a little bit hot under his armor at the sight. You grinned at him. "And what is your weapon of choice, Mando?" you teased. "If you want to use a blaster, we have some training ones that aren't as deadly but shoot the same. But I'll win if you do." 

_Maker, where did this confident, sexy woman who was cocky in battle come from?_ Din thought as he looked over at the weapons available, because all he wanted to do at the moment was kiss you senseless. Din picked up a metal spear that seemed to be pretty solid. He lifted it and moved it back and forth in his hands before nodding and facing you. You grinned and held your swords out. 

"Ready?" you asked. Din nodded and took a stance. 

The soldiers cheered as you two circled each other, analyzing to see when to make a move. Din could already feel the sweat trailing down his neck as the adrenaline and excitement raced through him. He started to wonder if you would ever make a move when you struck. He had barely had time to block your attack when you made another with your other sword. Din felt you push him back with your flurry of blows before using the body of the spear to push you back and give him some space. You chuckled as you once again started circling him. Din had the passing thought that this might have been easier if you didn't seem to be enjoying yourself so much, and if that didn't turn Din on. 

He decided to strike first this time. You easily caught his blow and deflected him with a smile. 

"Should have done this a long time ago," you said as you swung your sword and Din deflected it. 

"Oh, and why is that?" he panted as he waited for you to strike feebly again to distract him. He was right and tossed you off with you still smiling. 

"Well because I know how you fight," you told him, striking hard with both your weapons, and him blocking you with the body of the spear. You moved your face closer to his over the weapons. "But you don't know how I fight," you whispered before bringing your foot up and kicking him in the chest. Din groaned as hit the ground. You brought your swords down, and Din barely deflected again. You chuckled and wiped your brow. Din took his chance and swung his spear, aiming for your legs. You gasped as you tumbled down. You recovered though, rolling out of his reach before standing back up as he scrambled to his feet. You smirked. 

"You're going to pay for that," you teased before delivering another flurry of blows. You twirled and swung the swords with such ease that Din wished he was watching the fight. He was sure you looked quite graceful when swords weren't flying at his face. Din watched closely, waiting for the chance to strike. But you saw right through him, ducking down to avoid his hit. You swung one of your swords at his legs, knocking him off balance. He fell to the ground hard, the spear falling out of his hands. He blindly reached for it but stilled when you stood over him, your sword pointed at his neck. You raised an eyebrow at him as you tried to catch your breath. 

"I yield," he breathed. You grinned and giggled as you lowered your sword and offered your hand. You helped him stand before moving to hug him but stopped yourself before you actually touched him. You blushed furiously, and Din had to refrain from stroking your cheeks. 

Bells rang out across the courtyard and you smiled. "Looks like it's Bean's naptime," you murmured before turning to the sleepy child. You cooed at him as you pulled him into your arms and made your way back into the palace. Din watched you for a moment before quickly following behind you. You glanced at him over your shoulder with a slight blush, and Din clenched his hands to resist the urge to touch you. By the time that you reached your rooms, Bean was fast asleep. You laid him on your bed as Din closed and locked the door behind him. 

"Close your eyes," he ordered. You shivered but obeyed before before spinning around to face Din. Din took long strides across the room as he ripped his helmet off and tossed it. He gripped your hips and pulled you towards him before crashing his lip onto yours. You kissed him back, eagerly wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your hands in his hair. When you two had to finally break apart to breath, Din kissed and nipped at the skin down your neck. "Do you have any idea what seeing you like that did to me?" he breathed. 

You chuckled. "Now you know how I feel when I see you fight," you panted. "Drives me crazy and makes me want to drag you back to the Crest each time." Din smiled before gazing down at and stroking your cheek. 

"Cuyi ner riduur," he whispered to you. "N'copanni gar jurir cuun'ade." He smiled as he smoothed out the pucker between your eyes. He knew you didn't know exactly what he was saying, only picking up a few words, but he couldn't help speaking what he wanted. "N'copaani gar haa'taylir ni ures ner buy'ce," he said before kissing you lovingly. 

"Din," you breathed, cupping his face. You opened your mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Princess?" a feminine voice called out. You groaned and rested your head against Din's chest. 

"That is probably the maid to start helping me get ready for this ridiculous party," you muttered. Din chuckled and kissed your head. 

"Then I should probably leave," he murmured. You whined and clutched his shirt tightly. 

"One more kiss," you told him. Din smirked and softly kissed you before trying to pull away again, but you still held him tightly. 

"If you let go of me, I have a surprise for you," he whispered into your ear. You huffed and slowly released him, much to Din's amusement. He swiftly retrieved his helmet and put it back on before cupping your cheek. "You can open your eyes, cyar'ika," he murmured. 

You opened your eyes with a pout. "It better be a good surprise," you grumbled under your breath. Din chuckled before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a necklace with a small, silver star pendant not much bigger than a pebble. The pendant had a gem in the center that changed colors in the light. "It's a star," you whispered with a smile as you lightly touched the pendant. 

"I don't remember a lot about my parents," Din murmured. "But one of the things I do remember is my father's story about a planet where there was one star that was so bright, that they used it to navigate. They called it the guiding star. And well.." Din trailed off as he gazed at you. "You are my guiding star," he whispered. 

Tears gathered in your eyes as you gazed up at him. "Put it on me?" you asked, before turning around and holding some of your hair up. Din gently latched it around your neck, and you spun back around, stroking the pendant. "I love it," you whispered. 

"I know it's small, but mandalorians don't really wear jewelry-" Din said as you shook your head. 

"Doesn't matter. I love it. Thank you." You closed your eyes and lifted his helmet to kiss him. Din started to pull you close again when there was a knock at the door again. 

"Princess, we need to get you ready." You sighed and lowered Din's helmet. 

"Give me just a moment," you shouted before pouting at Din. "I guess I should get ready. I'll see you later." 

Din chuckled and rested his forehead again yours for a moment before leaving you. 

Din resisted the urge to fidget as he stood off to the side of the ballroom. He had been standing there for 20 minutes as people filtered in, waiting for you to arrive. The good thing is that people gave him a wide berth, yet they still stared at him. He was about to go find you himself when you glided in, giggling as you bounced a laughing Bean in your arms. Every eye was on you, but you ignored them all as you made your way over to Din. He studied you as you came over. You were covered from neck to toe in flowy, blue fabric with only your hands being uncovered. Your hair was done in an entract fashion with a blue and white gemstone tiara. Bean was also dress in a similar color but was in a miniature version of what the men were wearing.

"Is that Buir?" you said to Bean as he giggled. "Hi," you greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Din murmured back. "Doesn't Buir look pretty? And you match," Din cooed at Bean. Bean grinned and touched your nose which you crinkled with a smile.

"I missed you," you whispered to Din as you gazed at him.

"Missed you too," he whispered, noticing with pride that you wore his necklace outside of your dress.

"Darling! There you are," your mother called as she made her way over to you.

"Here I am," you grumbled with a fake smile. "And Bean! We match!" Din coughed to hid his laughter at the matching fake smile your mother now wore.

"I see that. Doesn't he look adorable? Well, why don't you give him to the mandalorian while I introduce you to some people?" she said.

"You pouted as you handed Bean over to Din. "I'll be right back," you told both of them with a smile.

The hours past slowly as Din entertained Bean and watched you. Din could see you grow more and more impatient as your smile grew tighter and tighter between the bows and the small talk that Din was sure was with every eligible man in the room. Din also notice your glass of alcohol that was constantly being refilled. He chuckled to himself and wondered how much of a headache you would have in the morning. Eventually, Bean fell asleep. Din decided to retreat to his room and lay him down before maybe getting you away from your mother for one dance.

He changed Bean back into his normal clothes before tucking him in. He had just closed the pod when he heard the door open. He turned around to see you stumbling in with a lazy smile.

"There you are," you cried as you staggered your way over and wrapped your around him. Din grinned and wrapped his arms around you to keep you steady.

"I was putting him down before seeing if I could steal you away for dance," Din murmured.

"Ha!" you said before resting your head on Din's shoulder. "My mother barely let me leave her side. Besides, I like it when we dance and I can touch you," you said before running your hands down his chest.

"You're drunk," he laughed.

"No, I'm not," you laughed. "I'm just a little bit tipsy," you slurred.

Din chuckled and shook his head. "Bedtime,' he told you.

You smirked and held your arms out wide. "You'll have to undress me."

Din swallowed. "Do you...do you have something under that dress?" he asked.

You huffed and scowled. "Of course. Because the Ikoruian motto is more layers so no touching. My shift has like two layers to it in itself." Din smirked and gently turned you around as he started to work on the buttons going down your back. "And I know that you noticed my mother's scheming like I did," you said. "Not even back for a full day and she's trying to marry me off," you grumbled. "I'm already taken," you murmured under your breath. "Wish I could just kiss you in front of her."

"You might kill her," Din teased. You smirked at the thought. Din shook his head as he watched your dress fall to the floor. You turned back around and wrapped your arms around him.

"Take me to bed," you purred causing a flash of heat run down Din's spine.

"Sleep," he told you as he picked up up bridal style and laid you down on the bed.

"Only if you hold me," you told him. Din sighed dramatically before starting to take his armor off. You grinned and buried yourself under the covers. When only his helmet was left, Din went and locked the door before turning out the lights. You grinned before closing your eyes. Din took off his helmet and laid down next to you. You snuggled right up to him before sighing contently. "I love you," you whispered as you rested your head on his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered back, playing with your hair as you feel asleep.

Din awoke early and watched the light play across your features. He gently traced the shadows on your face when you smiled.

"That feels nice," you murmured.

"How's your head?" he asked softly.

"It hurts a little bit," you admitted. Din chuckled and gently rubbed your temples. "Oh, that feels delightful," you mumbled. Din enjoyed the quiet moment between the two of you, and he decided it was the perfect moment. He only hoped you didn't feel his heart racing in his chest.

"Ke n'hukaati gar sur'haaise," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against yours. He saw the little furrow between your brows and smoothed it away with his thumb. "It means-"

You jumped at the sound of your mother calling your name from your room. Din sighed and grabbed his helmet and slipped it on.

"It's okay," he told you. You opened your eyes and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'll try to be right back so we can have breakfast," you said, kissing the cheek of the helmet and hopping out of bed before sneaking into your room with the adjoining room.

"Young lady, where have you been?" your mother screamed. _You must have not fully latched the door_ , Din thought.

"I was over with Mando," you answered nonchalantly.

"In your shift?!"

"Mother, he's seen me in less," you grumbled. "We live together in a small area. Any my normal clothes have less layers than this. It's just not practical to travel the universe in," you told her. Din could hear your mother sniff in what he was sure was disdain.

"Well, you can forget all about traipsing around the galaxy," she said with another sniff. You snorted.

"And why is that?" you asked.

"Because you are marrying Alvbre." Something was dropped on the floor.

"I barely know the man," you argued. 

"That doesn't matter. It was decided this morning."

"By who? By you?" you yelled. "I was tired of you making decisions for me, Mother. That was one of the many reasons that I left."

"You left because you were upset about your brother, and I understood that. That was why I didn't have you dragged back here. I knew you would come back when you were ready."

You snorted again. "I left because I was tired of my life here, and I hated it. Deonick and I planned on leaving when he returned. And I didn't come back here by choice. Mando didn't know I was an Ikoruian princess. We needed supplies. We were about to leave when we were stopped by your men."

"Regardless, you are here now. And you are of the age to be married. Alvbre is one of the few men willing to marry you. Who else would you marry?"

"Mando! I love him and he loves me," you shouted at her. Din's heart filled with warmth at your answer.

Your mother gave a humorless laugh. "Do you know anything about him?"

"I know a lot more about him than you think," you said in a low voice that din almost couldn't hear you.

"Do you even know his name?" she challenged.

"I do. I just don't say it out in public in respect for him."

"And what kind of life can he give you?"

"A happy one! I have never been as happy than when I am with him and Bean. And it's one filled with love. Father use to always tell me to live a life full of love."

"You were hurt," your mother hissed.

"It happens. But Mando was there to save me."

"Regardless, you can't continue to live like that."

"Says who?"

"Your mother and your queen. I will not let you leave."

"You can't control me anymore. I'm leaving with Mando and Bean, my family."

"I won't allow it," your mother said before Din heard heavy footsteps.

"You are going to use guards to keep me here?!" you yelled before there was a quiet click of the door shutting. Din rushed to put his armor on. He was almost finished when there was a gentle knock at his door. Din grabbed his blaster and slowly opened the door.

Your mother breezed past him into the room before looking at him. "I ask that you leave the palace as soon as possible. My guards will bring supplies to your ship so that you can leave by tonight," she said.

"I'm not leaving y/n," he told her.

"She has decided to stay." Both of you turned your heads at the sound of something hitting the wall and muffled yelling.

"Sounds like she changed her mind," Din deadpanned.

Your mother glared at him. "Leave. And leave the planet before tomorrow," she said before leaving the room. Din sighed as he tried to think. He was vastly outnumbered and he didn't want to risk you or Bean getting hurt. He would have to go back to the Crest and regroup. One think he knew for certain was that he wasn't leaving the planet without you.

Din dress and woke Bean who immediately wanted cuddles from you. Of course that got Bean in a bad mood for the rest of the day because he only wanted you and nothing soothed him. Din had wandered around the city for awhile, trying to come up with an idea but having a crying baby didn't help the situation. Din retreated to the Crest and saw the soldiers there with supplies. After the supplies had been loaded, it was getting dark and Din brought Bean into the cockpit, hoping he would fall asleep.

The last rays of sunshine had faded when Din heard the hatch opening. He bolted up and locked Bean in the cockpit before drawing his blaster and going to investigate. He watched a figure in dingy clothes climb aboard the ship carrying several large bags. They placed the bags down before closing the hatch.

"This ship is taken," Din said as he aimed the blaster. The figure turned around.

"Going to shoot me?" you teased as you lowered your hood. Din paused before striding over and holding you tight against him.

"How did you escape?" he breathed.

You smiled. "The same way I did before. A rope down Deonick's balcony while the guards change shifts. I had to be a little quicker this time thought because of all the stuff."

Din looked over at the bags. "What's in them?" You grinned and pulled him over to them and unzipped one. "Beskar," he murmured as he looked at the ingots.

"I saw them when my mother took me to the treasury to pick out a tiara," you explained. "She wouldn't tell me why there was so much or how it got there, but I thought it belonged with the mandalorians." Din nodded, his throat choked up with emotion. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him and rest your forehead against his.

"I love you," he whispered. You grinned at him.

"I love you too," you whispered back. You two enjoyed being close before a cry rang out. "Bean," you cried before running to the cockpit. Din chuckled and shook his head as he followed after you. You opened the door and scooped the child up before peppering his face in kisses. Bean squealed in joy before gripping your shirt and holding it tight. "Did you miss mama?" you cooed. "Cause I missed you a lot, but you know that mama would never leave you."

Din's heart warmed at the the sight, and he thought about what he had asked you to do that morning. He knew that he was going to ask you to marry him soon, and this time you would understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys want me to put Season 2 in this story? I have been thinking about it but haven't fully decided. If you guys do, then I know which way the story is going. If not, then I have a vague sense of where the story is going. So just let me know what you guys are thinking and wanting!
> 
> As always, suggestions and ideas are always welcome!
> 
> cyar'ika - sweetheart  
> buir- mother/father/parent  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Cuyi ner ridduur - Be my wife  
> N'copanni gar jurir cunn'ade - I want you to carry our children  
> N'copanni gar haa'taylir ni ures ner buy'ce - I want you to see me without my helmet  
> Ke n'hukaati gar sur'haaise - open your eyes, literally ‘uncover your eyes’


End file.
